


Ein Geschenk für den Doctor

by WeirdAngel



Series: Weihnachtsgeschichten aus der Tardis [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAngel/pseuds/WeirdAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine fluffige Weihnachtsgeschichte. Auch der Master und sein Doctor feiern Weihnachten. Die Storys spielt in harmonischen Zeiten, wo beide mal keine größeren Probleme zu bewältigen haben. Drama gibt es in der Hauptserie 'Der Master und sein Doctor'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Geschenk für den Doctor

„Och Mann, stell dich nicht so an. Es ist Weihnachten.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Du und deine Vorliebe für diesen Planeten treiben mich wieder in den Wahnsinn.“, antwortete ihm ein sehr genervter Master.  
„Ich will Zuckerwatte und Lebkuchen….und Glühwein.“, quengelte der Doctor.  
„Du benimmst dich immer noch wie ein vierjähriger Junge manchmal.“, gab der Master zurück.  
Sein Freund begann zu schmollen.  
„Sehr erwachsen. Aber bevor du schlechte Laune bekommst meinetwegen.“  
„Super, wir sind in fünf Minuten da.“  
Der Doctor grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
Der Master seufzte. Es war ein Kreuz mit dem Süßen, wenn er diese Feiertagslaune bekam. Er hatte dann ständig gute Laune und aß Unmenge an Schokolade. Aber das Schlimmste war das er ihn überall hin mitzerren musste. Er befürchtete, dass da draußen gleich wieder Schnee auf ihn warten würde. Der Doctor flippte dann förmlich aus.  
„Wir sind da.“, rief der Doctor und rannte Richtung Tür und griff sich kurz den Mantel der wie immer über der Koralle hing.  
‚Konnte er nicht einmal normal zur Tür gehen?‘  
An dem vergnügten Quietschen von draußen erkannte der Master schon: Es lag Schnee.  
„Oh, Schnee wie schön.“, tönte es von draußen.  
‚Nicht, dass du das nicht schon gewusst hättest bevor du gelandet bist‘, dachte er.  
Der Master nahm seinen Mantel vom Kleiderständer und ging zur Tür und trat hinaus.  
Ein Bergdorf im Winter. Eine kitschige Postkartenidylle. Gerade das was er jetzt brauchte. Etwas Kaltes traf ihn im Gesicht.  
„Volltreffer.“, rief der Doctor und lachte.  
Die kleine Ratte, hatte den Nerv ihn auch noch mit dem Zeug, was er so sehr hasste zu bewerfen.  
„Sehr witzig, Doctor. Können wir das jetzt bitte schnell hinter uns bringen. Es ist kalt.“, sagte er und versuchte den Ärger etwas zu verdrängen.  
„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Wenn du mich so anschaust, bekommst du nichts zu Weihnachten.“  
„Ich will nichts und du bekommst bestimmt auch nichts.“, gab er mürrisch zurück.  
Der Doctor sah ihn traurig an.  
‚Oh nicht dieser Blick‘, dachte der Master. Er wusste was das für ihn bedeutete. ‚Nicht diese traurigen großen braunen Augen, keine Tränen…oh bitte nicht.‘  
„Ich bekomme wirklich nichts von dir.“, sagte der Doctor mit tieftrauriger Stimme. „Bedeute ich dir so wenig?“  
Da war der Satz. Er hatte es geahnt. Wenn er nicht reagierte würde es zwangsläufig mit Liebesentzug geahndet werden. Der Gedanke an einen schmollenden, traurigen Doctor behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Das letzte Mal hatte er zwei Wochen lang kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet.  
„Na gut, dann bekommst du ein Geschenk. Was möchtest du haben?“, gab er nach.  
„Lass uns auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen. Ich kann mir so einiges an Geschenken vorstellen.“  
Der Doctor nahm seine Hand und zog den Master mit sich. Der Markt war nicht so groß. Aber es gab Stände mit allerlei Kram, neben den üblichen Glühweinständen.  
Der Doctor war von allem begeistert. Das Holzspielzeug gefiel ihm genauso, wie grauseliger Weihnachtskitsch, der dem Master fast die Augen bluten ließ, aber er war auch an allem Süßem interessiert.  
Zuckerwatte und Waffeln…Der Master kaufte ihm schon einmal reichlich davon. Nachdem er schon immer solche Massen an Zucker in seinen Tee schaufelte, das der Master die Augen verdrehte.  
Das ließ ihn allerdings nicht ruhiger werden. Auch Timelords bekamen einen Zuckerrausch. Und der Doctor war nicht mehr zu bremsen.  
Der Master folgte ihm und dachte darüber nach was er ihm schenken könnte. Er musste dieses Geschenk in der Tardis ertragen können und es musste seinem Süßen gefallen. Der Doctor schaute an einem Schmuckstand, der allerlei Schönes aus eigener Fertigung verkaufte. Das wär auch etwas, wenn er ihm ein Schmuckstück schenkte. Es musste etwas passendes sein. Nicht unbedingt Ringe, aber etwas was zeigte, das sie zusammengehörten.  
Der Doctor hatte scheinbar etwas gekauft und es schnell in seine Tasche geschoben. Er wanderte weiter. Der Master blieb zurück. Da war noch ein anderer Schmuckstand mit Ketten und Anhängern. Ihm fiel ein Anhänger auf. Eine gebrochene Münze, deren Hälften je an einem Lederband hingen. Ein schönes Symbol. Er beschloss dies zu kaufen. Danach wanderte auch er weiter über den Weihnachtsmarkt und suchte den Doctor.  
Es gab ein einziges uraltes Karussell auf diesem Markt mit Pferden und Wagen. Und er fand ihn natürlich dort. Ein glückliches Kind auf einem der Pferde. Der Master ließ ihn und suchte nach einem weiteren Geschenk für seinen 906 Jahre alten Jungen. Er fand einen Stand mit mechanischem Spielzeug und alten Uhren. Eine mechanische Uhr war etwas Faszinierendes. Für ein nicht lineares Lebewesen war lineare Zeitmessung schon fast etwas Abstraktes und Wunderbares. Menschen liebten so etwas. Aber auch die Aufziehautos waren sehr schön. Er musste grinsen als einen gelben Oldtimer fand.  
‚Oh ja, das ist was du bekommst. Erinnerung an alten Zeiten‘ dachte er. Er kaufte das Auto und bat den Verkäufer am Stand es einzupacken. Danach ging er weiter um zu schauen wo der Doctor war. Er hatte wohl keine Lust mehr auf das Karussell und war auch weiter gewandert. Er fand ihn nach einer Weile am Glühweinstand.  
„Hey Master. Das Zeug ist verdammt lecker. Magst du nicht einen mittrinken. Was ist das für ein großes Paket? Ein Geschenk? Etwa für mich?“  
„Ja aber das bekommst du später. Hol mir einen Glühwein!“, sagte er grinsend.  
„Schade. Dann erst den Glühwein.“ Er ging und holte den Glühwein. Ihm fiel das andere Paket unter dem Tisch auf. Er hatte auch offensichtlich an ihn gedacht. Der Master war gerührt.  
‚Verdammt, diese Gefühlsduselei ist ansteckend‘, dachte er und versuchte sich zusammenzunehmen.  
„Hier dein Glühwein.“, sagte der Doctor und stellte ihm eine große Tasse vor die Nase.  
Es schmeckte phantastisch. Der Doctor beobachtete ihn mit einem Grinsen.  
„Fängst du etwa an, das hier zu genießen?“  
„Ich denke schon.“, sagte er ehrlich.  
Der Doctor grinste breit. „Schön. Dann verdienst du auch das Geschenk was ich für dich gekauft habe.“  
„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt auf das was du meinst mir gefällt?“  
„Du wirst dich wundern.“  
„Ich bin mal auf deine Reaktion auf mein Geschenk gespannt.“  
„Lass uns den Glühwein schnell trinken.“ Er stürzte den Glühwein runter und verbrannte sich die Zunge.  
„Nicht so schnell.“ Der Master musste lachen.  
„Au...fei nich fo gemein.“, brachte der Doctor hervor und versuchte seine Zunge mit Schnee zu kühlen.  
„Tut es sehr weh, Süßer?“, sagte er immer noch grinsend.  
„Es geht wieder.“  
Sie tranken den Glühwein weiter und der Master amüsierte sich darüber, dass der Glühwein das Gesicht des Doctors förmlich zum Glühen brachte.  
„Du leuchtest im Dunkeln, wie eine Glühbirne.“  
„Ha, Ha, sehr witzig.“ Er schmollte spielerisch.  
Sie waren irgendwann mit dem letzten Schluck fertig und machten sich auf zur Tardis.  
Zwei Timelords, die zwei große Geschenkboxen vor sich her trugen.  
Sie trugen die Geschenke direkt nach unten.  
„Welches Zimmer?“, fragte der Master.  
„Meines.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Gut, wie du möchtest.“  
Sie setzten sich auf die Couch, die er neuerdings im Zimmer hatte, nachdem der Master sich beschwert hatte immer auf dem Bett sitzen zu müssen, weil er dann immer nur an das ‚Eine‘ denken konnte.  
„Die Couch ist sehr bequem hast du gut ausgesucht.“  
„Danke. Frohe Weihnachten Master.“, sagte er und stellte den Karton vor seine Füße.  
„Dir auch, Doctor.“, sagte der Master und reichte sein Paket rüber.  
Sie öffneten gleichzeitig.  
„Bessy…wie schön. Oh… zum Aufziehen. Oh danke, Master.“ Der Doctor strich liebevoll über den kleinen gelben Oldtimer.  
Der Master lächelte als er die wunderschöne mechanische Uhr aus dem anderen Paket holte.  
„Woher wusstest du? Wirklich wunderschön.“  
„Ich hab dich beobachtet.“, sagte der Doctor und setzte seine Bessy auf dem Boden ab und zog sie auf. Wie ein Kind freute er sich als das Auto über den Boden des Zimmers fuhr.  
Der Master zog die Uhr auf. ‚Lineare Zeit, wie seltsam‘, dachte er verzückt.  
Eine Weile spielte beide mit ihren Geschenken, bis den Beiden einfiel, das sie ja noch etwas gekauft hatten.  
„Doctor, ich hab da noch etwas für dich.“  
„Ich auch.“, lächelte er.  
„Ich zuerst.“ Der Master packte die zwei Ketten mit der einen gebrochenen Münze aus.  
„Wir sind jeder ein Teil von einem Ganzen.“ Er legte eine der Ketten um den Hals des Doctors und legte sich dann die andere um. „Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich dich auch.“ Der Doctor hatte feuchte Augen.  
Er zog sein Geschenk aus der Tasche. Es waren Ringe.  
„Es ist etwas eingraviert in jeden. Ich muss zugeben ich hab die vorab bestellt, bei dem Juwelier.“ Er zeigte ihm die Gravur der Ringe. Es waren ihre Jugendnamen.  
„Die Menschen machen das so, wenn sie jemanden lieben.“  
„Ja ich weiß. Glaubst du wirklich ich nichts gelernt habe als ich auf deinem Lieblingsplaneten war.“  
Er hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Ich will dich auch, wenn du mich manchmal tierisch nervst.“  
Der Doctor steckte ihm den Ring mit seinem Namen an den Finger. Als seinen nahm um sich anzustecken, nahm der Master ihm diesen aus der Hand. Der Doctor hielt ihm seine Hand hin und er steckte ihm den Ring an den Finger.  
„Das du diesen Namen nie vergisst, Theta.“  
„Niemals, Koschei.“  
Der Master küsste den Doctor und die beiden wussten, es war sehr gut, dass das Bett nicht allzu weit weg war.


End file.
